


Five Times Kissed: Naotoziska

by ParadoxSun



Category: Persona 4, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxSun/pseuds/ParadoxSun
Summary: A Five Times Kissed Drabble of Naoto and Franziska!





	Five Times Kissed: Naotoziska

**The First Time Kissed:** Franziska had just confessed her feelings to Naoto. She wasn’t quite sure if she returned her feelings. But Naoto then told her that she felt the same way. Franziska wasn’t expecting her feelings to be returned, so she was surprised to hear this. After making a promise that they would fight their demons together, she asked Naoto if she could kiss her. Naoto in a shy tone, she said yes. It was then that Franziska kissed her softly and quickly.

 **The Second Time Kissed:** It had been a few days since Naoto saw Franziska at the office. Yet she would still drop by her apartment to make sure she wasn’t overworking herself in her absence. Naoto looked at the date on her calendar. Of course….the anniversary of her father’s death. This day was always a mixed day for Franziska. She went to the graveyard where Manfred Von Karma’s ashes laid. Just as she had suspected, Franziska was by his grave. Naoto snuck up behind Franziska and held her close and kissed her cheek as a way to show sympathy. “I love you Franziska Von Karma,” she whispered in her ears. 

**The Third Time Kissed:** Naoto was struggling with her investigation for a case she and Franziska were working on. Naoto liked to always have decisive evidence for Franziska but she couldn’t find any this time around. She sighed as she looked down at the ground. Why? Why wasn’t there any decisive evidence? Rumour had it that they were up against an attorney who wins through bluffing. She couldn’t let such a man win. When Franziska noticed that it’s been hours since Naoto left, she went out to the crime scene to look for her. She noticed that Naoto was distressed due to not being able to find any evidence. She couldn’t help but to pull Naoto close to her and hold her close and kiss her on the lips deeply. By now she had gotten used to kissing her and she had decided to be more loving with her kisses. “You tried your best Naoto, that’s all that matters to me,” she whispered to her softly. 

**The Fourth Time Kissed:** It was an ordinary night, or so Naoto thought it was. Franziska invited her over to her apartment to cook her a special dinner. Little did she know what Franziska had in store for her. Franziska was….going to ask Naoto to marry her. When Naoto came over and ate the dinner with Franziska, she was about to thank her for the evening and go home. Before she left, Franziska held Naoto’s hand lightly. She asked Naoto for her hand in marriage and Naoto blushed at the question. Nervously, she said yes and kissed Franziska to show her how much she loved her. 

**The Fifth Time Kissed:** It was their big day. She was walking down the aisle with Naoto, linking arms with her. This was the best day of her life. She was going to marry the woman that changed her life forever when she moved to America from Japan. The ceremony happened and they said their “I Dos”. After all of that, both Naoto and Franziska kissed each other in matrimony.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ko-fi account! If you like my works, consider making a small donation as a support of my fanfics!  
> Ko-fi Link: https://ko-fi.com/innershadows


End file.
